The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 5-(2-amino-pyrimidin-4-yl)-2-aryl-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxamides and to the useful intermediate compounds of such process.
WO2007110344 describes and claims heteropentacycles, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions comprising them and their use as therapeutic agents, particularly in the treatment of cancer and cell proliferation disorders.
Such compounds are endowed with protein kinase inhibiting activity and, more particularly, Cdc7 or Cdc7/Cdks inhibiting activity.
More specifically, the compounds prepared according to this invention are useful in the treatment of a variety of cancers and of cell proliferative disorders.
The compounds may be also active as inhibitors of other protein kinases and thus be effective in the treatment of diseases associated with other protein kinases.
These compounds, and analogues thereof, can be prepared according to a known chemical process comprising, essentially, the condensation reaction between a carboxylic acid derivative with either an activated form of ammonia, or with an amine to give the desired amide. Such carboxylic acid derivative, in its turn, is prepared according to a procedure comprising the coupling of a haloketone with a beta-ketoester, a Hantzsch reaction and a hydrolysis. For reference, this process is described in the above mentioned patent application WO2007110344.
In this respect, we have now surprisingly found that said heteropentacycle compounds can be advantageously prepared through a process which allows to obtain the desired products in higher yields.